Broken
by KaterinaPetrovah
Summary: Caroline is lost and abused by her dead beat boyfriend, Tyler. Klaus is a successful lawyer, moving back home to start a new job. Can he save her before it's too late? AU OOC AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Caroline woke with a start. Rays of light were penetrating her eyes, and she couldn't take it. Especially after last night. She attempted to turn her head away, but her body screamed in protest. Her arms, neck and torso were covered with bruises. Some new, and just beginning to turn a blackish purple color, and some old, already fading into a sickly yellow. She groaned slightly as she realized her attacker was still fast asleep right next to her.

* * *

_She laughed slightly at something on the small, broken down TV in front of her, as she took another sip of her lukewarm beer. Her eyes snapped to the side as the door of the trailer swung open, and in walked her clearly wasted boyfriend of 8 years._

_"Tyler…" She began, not wanting to get on his bad side again._

_"Get up." He said, and she did as she was told. He pushed her roughly against the wall. She didn't even try to fight him anymore. She knew it would hurt less if she just let it happen. _"He loves you,"_ she thought to herself_. "He can barely keep his hands off of you."_ She lied often to herself about the reason he was doing this, she told herself it wasn't just sex, that he wasn't about to rape her for the 100__th__ time, but that this was for love. It was all for love._

_She allowed a single tear to drip down her cheek as Tyler roughly kissed her, running his hands all over her body…_

* * *

She quietly forced her aching body up, pulling on a sweater, and zipping it all the way up to her neck to cover up her bruises. She looked down at Tyler, knowing he wouldn't be up for at least another few hours. It was only 10 in the morning after all. She decided to take a trip to the town market, since they were running low on food. She took some money from the stash hidden in the draw they always kept locked up, and pulled on her old, battered combat boots, closing the trailer door slowly behind her. She allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of the warm sun beating down on her as she exited the trailer park, and made her way to the market. Lucky for her, the trailer park was located close to the town market, so she wouldn't have to force her aching body to walk far. She thought of Tyler as she made her way up the road.

She wasn't sure why she stayed with him. Maybe it was because she loved him, or at least she thought she did. Or maybe it was because it was the only place she felt safe. _"Well that's ironic." _She thought. But it was also true. She had everything in high school, a great group of friends, perfect grades, cute clothes, and even an amazing boyfriend. She was, by all means, popular. But after her mom died, she fell off the tracks, getting into all the wrong things. She never thought Caroline Forbes, high school prom queen, would end up snorting coke off a cracked mirror in a rundown trailer in Albuquerque, New Mexico. In her perfect world, the world she should have been living in, she'd live in a cute little cream-colored house, with red shutters. Not too big, but definitely not too small. She'd have to outshine her neighbors, after all. She'd be married, and have four kids: two boys and two girls, and maybe even a fluffy little dog. She smiled at the thought.

But that wasn't her life.

And it never could be.

She couldn't leave now, where would she go? She had no money, no college degree, and a drug addiction she needed to fulfill. And, like it or not, Tyler was the only person who could provide for her. He made the money, even if he did get it by cooking meth in the dessert like someone off of "Breaking Bad". She inwardly sighed, but kept walking up the old, cracking road to the small town super market. Telling herself it's worth it to get beat on every night, as long as it kept a roof over her head, and drugs in her pocket. Telling herself she really did love him…

When she finally reached the market, she picked up the cheapest foods she could find, paying for them with what little money she had brought with her.

"Caroline!" she suddenly heard her name being called and turned around to see her only friend in the world, Elena Salvatore, standing behind her. Elena lived in the trailer park, as well, with her husband, Damon. She knew what Tyler did to Caroline, but Caroline begged her not to tell a soul, so she didn't. Maybe that's why Caroline liked her so much; she knew how to keep a secret. Well, that, and she'd pop some pills, or smoke some pot with her anytime she wanted.

"Hey, Elena." She responded, cringing a bit as the slim brunette hugged her.

Elena noticed how Caroline pulled back immediately, and quickly put two and two together. "He did it again, didn't he." Elena said. "You know, if you'd just let me tell Damon, you know he'd beat his sorry little ass for you." She said, only half joking. Damon worked as a cook in the run down diner down the street, and Elena was a waitress there with Caroline. The pair never went to college either.

"No. You know I said not to tell." Caroline responded, slightly embarrassed, and Elena just nodded her head.

"Alright, well, I really have to get going, I have a shift in five minutes, but I'll see you later, okay?" She said.

"See you later." Caroline confirmed, as she watched her walk away. She was about to walk back home, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around, eyes widening in shock at who stood behind her.

"Klaus?"

* * *

_Caroline quickly shut her locker as the fifth period bell rung. She started to walk to her class when a pair of hands covered her sapphire blue eyes. She whipped around, knowing who it was immediately._

_"Klaus!" she screeched. Klaus and his family moved to New Mexico from Britain just last year for his father's job. Every girl wanted him the moment he walked through the school's double doors. I mean, who wouldn't? With those chiseled abs and the thick accent. But since the moment he arrived, he only had eyes for a certain blonde._

_"Come on!" He said, pulling her along with him to the school's courtyard._

_"But I have class!" She screeched playfully. Although he could tell she was really a little worried._

_"They won't miss you just this once." He said, pulling her into the abandoned garden in the courtyard._

_"Alright, alright!" She gave in, giggling as he sat down on one of the benches and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her gently. He pulled a pink flower from the garden, and placed it in her hair. She smiled gently, her hand still tracing his jawline. _

_"I love you." He said. Her eyes opened a bit at the statement, this was the first time he said that to her, after all. But her eyes quickly softened and a smile played on her lips. _

_"I love you too!" She responded, kissing him again._

_ "Let's promise to be together forever." She whispered in between gentle kisses._

_"Forever." He repeated, pulling her closer to him._

* * *

"Oh my god! How have you been?" She asked, still a little taken aback by his clean, businessman like appearance. She suddenly felt self-conscious in her ratty old sweater, and beat up combat boots.

"Great! really, just great." He responded in his British accent. "Um, I'm a lawyer now, actually. I just finished law school last year, and I got offered a job up here, so I jumped on the opportunity to moved here with my wife!" He finished, and Caroline was immediately taken aback at the thought of Klaus being married to someone other than her. _"I guess it's my own damn fault." _She thought to herself.

"Wow! That's great!" She faked enthusiasm well. She'd gotten good at faking her emotions. "So you're… you're married now?" She asked a bit more shakily than she wanted, but Klaus didn't seem to notice as he started to talk again.

"Yeah, her names Camille." He said, "I met her while I was in law school. She's an interior designer, and she's going to open her own business down here." He said, proudly. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, um, I'm in the food business now." She said, _"It isn't a complete lie." _She thought to herself. "I actually live with my boyfriend, Tyler." She felt a chill run down her spine at the thought of him.

"Oh, wow! That's great, too." He said. She just nodded awkwardly, as they stood there for a few minutes in silence.

"So, I'd better get going. Get back to the wife and all." Klaus tried to joke lightly, and Caroline let out a small giggle.

"See you around." She said.

"Yeah, see you around." Klaus repeated, and turned on his heel, walking back the way he came.

Caroline watched him walk away; her heart beat speeding up abnormally fast inside her bruised chest.

* * *

**Please review if you'd like another chapter!**

**-xx KaterinaPetrovah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter! Thank you so so much to those who reviewed! Especially to the person who reviewed like 5 times lol, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Caroline turned on her heel, heading back home back home with a bag of cheap groceries in her hands, and thoughts of Klaus invading her mind. She was so deep in thought she almost walked straight into three people, muttering a half-hearted "sorry" each time. She hastily pushed the trailer door open, the heat of the summer air finally getting to her through her zipped up sweater. Kicking off her boots, she craned her head to the side to see if Tyler was still asleep in their room. She really hoped he wasn't.

"Tyler?" she called softly, her sock clad feet padding across the cool floor. Her silent prayers were answered when the lump under their bed covers turned out to be just a pile of pillows. Sighing with relief, she figured he was at "work". Maybe he was down in one of the other trailers making a drug deal, or maybe he was somewhere out in the New Mexican desert cooking meth. Caroline wasn't a hypocrite, she did drugs just as much as he did, but she'd never deal them. She'd never wish her way life upon anyone else. Maybe it was because somewhere in the back of her mind she thought she could still fix herself. She thought she could have that perfect life she always wanted.

The life she almost had.

"_Almost." _The word rang round and round in her head, until she finally snapped herself out of her thoughts. Looking at the time, she realized she still had a few hours before her shift at the diner. Pulling her clothes off as she walked towards the bathroom, she caught a glance of her body in the mirror, and an audible gasp escaped her lips. She was covered in bruises; the ones from last night were the most prominent. No wonder she was so sore. Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, she turned the shower water on as hot, salty tears streamed down her face.

The freezing droplets of water cascaded around her body as she let out a strangled scream, throwing a bottle of shampoo at the wall in front of her with enough force that some strawberry scented soap squirted out. The sweet smell made her sick. She didn't deserve anything that sweet. _"Look where I live! My life is shit. I'm worthless."_ She thought to herself, forcefully turning off the icy water, she walked straight into her room and threw on a pair of old jeans and a tee shirt. _"Worthless" _the word kept replaying itself in her head, like a broken record. She practically ran to the kitchen, hastily unlocking the money draw and tearing it open. Behind what little money Tyler left for her in there, she still didn't know where he kept his bulk of drug money, but she knew he spent it on stuff like alcohol and prostitutes, was a small bag of cocaine.

She hastily picked it up, along with an old one-dollar bill, and made her way back to the trailer's small bathroom. She pulled out her small make up mirror and poured the blow onto it, making 4 little neat lines. She grabbed the dollar bill and rolled it up, wasting no time to breathe in the white powder. The sensation of pleasure hit her almost immediately. She definitely wasn't girly little Caroline anymore…

By the time her high wore off, it was almost time for her shift to start. She quickly pulled her sweater and boots back on, and ran out into the cool night air. She got to the diner in the nick of time, opening the old door just in time to see Elena kissing Damon goodbye. Caroline felt of rush of jealousy at her friends' relationship, but put on a smile as soon as Elena turned towards her.

"Hey Care! Good thing you're here, my shift just ended, and Millie's the only other waitress working here tonight." Elena bobbed her head back at Millie; she was a sweet older lady, probably in her mid 60s, with short blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She lived in the run down trailer park with Caroline and Elena as well.

"Sorry, I was… busy." Caroline concluded, "But I'm here now, and ready to work!"

"Well that's great, 'cause I really need to get home. I'd like to get some painting done before I crash." Elena was an amazing artist and designer, and she was always painting things for the people she loved. She was just selfless like that; another reason Caroline was friends with her. She just never had the chance to show anyone important what she could do. Just like Damon never had the chance to show anyone what a good cook he is, or how Caroline never had the chance to really fall in love. At least Elena and Damon got a chance to experience that.

"Well, I better get to work then!" Caroline joked, "Bye, Elena." She said, giving the brunette a quick hug.

"Bye Care." She responded, then yelled a quick bye to Millie and Damon and walked out the door. Caroline walked over to where Damon was cooking and slipped on her apron. The diner was currently empty, except for an old man sipping coffee up by the counter, and Millie already had that covered.

"Slow day?" Caroline asked Damon, although she knew the answer.

"Isn't it always?" He responded, and Caroline let out a light laugh. She was about to respond, when the bell above the door rang, signaling a new customer just walked in.

"I've got it!" Caroline called to Millie, throwing a quick smile at Damon and making her way towards the new customer. She was so busy pulling out her notepad and pen, she didn't even look up at who she was serving until she was done with the whole "Hi, I'm Caroline, and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" script. She didn't look up until she heard her name being called in that familiar British accent.

"Caroline?" Klaus's voice penetrated through her foggy mind, and she snapped her head up immediately.

"Klaus?" her eyes widened a bit at the sight of him, and the skinny blonde seated across from him. She quickly recovered and faked a smile. "I'm just seeing you everywhere today! How are you?" She tried to be polite, but she feel could her heart starting to sink.

"Still great. Um, Caroline, this is my wife, Camille." He said, gesturing to the blonde in the expensive dress seated across from him. "Camille, this is my, um… _friend_ from high school, Caroline Forbes." He finished awkwardly. Caroline smiled and extended her hand to Camille, who took it, shaking it firmly.

Caroline gave her a small smile, glancing at Klaus for a moment, before turning back to Camille_. "Did he really just call me his friend?!" _she wanted to yell something at Camille for being married to Klaus, for living_ her_ perfect life. She wouldn't be surprised if they had a truckload of kids at home, and even a cute fluffy dog at home. Although Camille seemed more like a cat person to her.

"It's so nice to meet you." Camille said politely, snapping Caroline out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um, you too." Caroline stuttered a bit at first, but managed to regain her composure.

"You know what?!" Camille began, a little too excited, "We should have Caroline over for dinner tomorrow night! Doesn't that sound nice, baby?" Camille said, directing the last part at Klaus. Caroline almost threw up in her mouth a little at Camille calling Klaus "_baby". _Klaus seemed to hesitate a bit before speaking up.

"You know what, that actually sounds like a great idea. You can bring Tyler along, as well."

"Tyler?" Camille questioned.

"My boyfriend." Caroline said, a chill running down her spine at the mention of the devil himself.

"Oh! Well, by all means, bring him along!" Camille chided.

Caroline just nodded her head, turning her head towards Klaus. _"It would be rude to say no." _She thought, looking at Klaus's smiling face. "Okay, I'll tell him when I get home." She tried her best to sound as excited as Camille was.

"Great!" Camille said, clapping her hands together. "Oh, here's our address." She said, pulling a pen out of her purse and scribbling it down on a napkin. Caroline's eyes widened a bit when she read their address; they really were wealthy. She smiled a bit and tucked the napkin into her apron pocket.

"So, what can I get you guys to drink?"

* * *

**Please review if you'd like another chapter! Also, if you're a Delena fan, please check out my other story "When the Past Comes Back to Bite", I'm going to update it tomorrow!**

**-xx KaterinaPetrovah**


End file.
